


Pixie Bonding

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [7]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Multi, pixie bondings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: Flora, Tecna, and Musa have been waiting patiently for Bloom, Stella, Layla, and the pixies to make it back. Thrilled when they see their ship coming in, the girls gain something they never knew they needed... Their own pixies.





	Pixie Bonding

**Pixie Bonding**

Flora was thrilled when she saw the Red Fountain ship coming for the quad. “Tecna, Musa, they’re back!” She yelled, sending a quick text to Valkyrie and heading toward the ship.

            The girls hugged one another as soon as Layla, Bloom, and Stella made it off the ship, keeping each other tight.

            But once they pulled away, another attraction could be felt. A pixie in a green midriff top, skirt, and thigh high (for a pixie) boots flew over to her, amber/blonde pigtails blowing in the wind. “My name is Chatta, I’m the pixie of gossip and chatter and I can tell I’m going to like you!” The pixie rambled immediately.

            Flora grinned and chuckled, holding her hand out for the pixie to stand on. “My name is Flora and I’m a nature fairy from Linphea. I think I like you too, Chatta.” She laughed.

            “That’s a pretty name for a pretty fairy… I bet you’ve got a boyfriend. What’s his name, is he a hunk?” Chatta smirked, leaning into Flora. Flora laughed again.

            “No boyfriends… But I do have a girlfriend… Her name is Valkyrie.” Flora grinned, flushing. “And I don’t know if ‘hunk’ is the term I’d use, but I do think she’s beautiful.” Chatta looked around.

            “Is she a fairy too? That would be so cool! Can I meet her?” Chatta grinned.

            “You’ll meet her soon… But she’s not a fairy… She’s a witch.” Flora noticed how Chatta frowned at that. “Don’t be like that… She’s a good witch, and she’s very good to me.” Flora tapped Chatta’s nose, making the pixie smile. “She kept me safe last year from a bunch of bad witches.”

            “If you say so. But I still wanna meet her and make my own decision.” Chatta gave a wink. “I’m almost as good as Amore when it comes to love.” Flora giggled.

            “I’m sure you are.”

            Tecna could be heard bonding with her new pixie, a little digital wonder named Digit. And Musa… Well she and Tune were bonding, but it’d be an interesting partnership for the outspoken fairy and the prim-and-proper pixie.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

           

            Flora helped brush out Chatta’s hair after the specialists and witches had left. The new information about Darkar was unsettling to them all, and Bloom especially seemed shaken, knowing that she could be seeing her dragon’s past memories like Valkyrie did.

            And then there was the fact that someone at Cloud Tower had hurt Valkyrie. The witch never went into detail during the visit, but Flora had messaged Crystal to get more of scoop. (And then had Morgan contact Ms. Griffin for even more information… She hated seeing the proud witch look so… Small. And covered in the bandages and having to lean on Crystal to stand, it was horrible.)

            “You know… I think I like Valkyrie… She seemed nice… For a witch.” Chatta broke the silence. Flora laughed.

            “I knew you would… And I think your friend Jolly and my friend Morgan were getting along.” Flora smiled.

            “They totally bonded. I could see it in their faces.” Chatta turned to face Flora. “Does is scare you at all? That you girlfriend and Bloom are counterparts? I saw some of Bloom’s power in ShadowHaunt… And I’ve heard stories from the Pixie Elders about what happened in Magix last year… And… I could feel so much dark power from her…” Flora shook her head, twirling a strand of her hair.

            “Chatta…. Val only scares me when she gets herself hurt… Like she did today… I can’t be at her side all of the time and I can’t protect her from getting hurt… But seeing her weakened like that… That scares me. Valkyrie herself? No.” Flora gave a smile. “She’s never made me scared of her.” Chatta hugged the fairy.

            “Good… I was just checking. Witches are kinda scary, you know.” Chatta smiled. Flora chuckled.

            “I’ll give you that…”


End file.
